Avengers Assemble: the Movie
is a 2018 crossover animated film. Syponis: the Avengers are assembling to take down a mysterious and powerful new enemy: the Arkham Knight who wants them dead for reasons unknown. but they have trouble taking this enemy down for one reason, He knows more about them than they know about eachother. Plot: the movie opens with a mysterious villain battling the Avengers but he wins by using his strategy: using the Avengers standard techniques against them. They go home to the Tower and begin discussing the new villain but are interrupted because the villain has sent mercenaries, which they believe are to kill them. but the mercenaries instead take Stark's plan for a mysterious new chemical called Starkium Z20 which Tony discovers can reversed to create a fear toxin. The villain goes to meet his ally, Scarecrow and gives him the plans and tells him to get to work. Scarecrow tells the villain he needs the water supply, which he complies and sends Elektra, Bullseye, Taskmaster and Crossbones to kill the guards and take over the dam. the Avengers search New York in order to find the base to in order to retrieve the plans but run into Spider-Man, Doctor Strange and Wolverine, so they decide to recruit them to the war. They attacked the A.I.M Power Plant to order take back the plans but are attacked by the villain who reveals himself as the "Arkham Knight". The group battle the Arkham Knight, he wins again but is wounded by Black Widow, causing him to need to escape, which he does. the Avengers return to the tower and feel saddened that their friend Jason has left the Avengers for a year and hasn't returned. They meet with the Punisher who reveals the Arkham Knight has been running the crime in New York for eight months and was responsible for many city-threating incidents. the group learns the Kingpin and Roxxon Power Plant is somehow involved in the Arkham Knight's master plan and they attacked the main factory but pushed back by villains Red Skull and Doctor Doom (who were brainwashed by Scarecrow). Meanwhile, the Arkham Knight meets with Scarecrow at the Dam, where begins poisoning the water with the fear toxin and decides to begin sending the full army and calls back all his soldiers, than begins preparing for the battle. The Avengers are intercepted by Nick Fury who decides to help them by drawing the Knight out by destroying multiple of his Arkham Bases. The final battle begins and the Avengers defeat the army than go to challenge the Arkham Knight. He nearly defeats them but has his helmet knocked off by Thor hitting it and Spider-Man webbing it off, revealing him to be Jason himself. He escapes and the Avengers are captured by Scarecrow who takes over Jason's organization and begins his plan: to make the world feel the fear he feels all day everyday but the Hulk, Widow and Spider-Man escape and try to recruit Jason's help in saving the others but he initially refuses. The three head back to rescue the other but are nearly killed by Scarecrow, who is shot by Jason who is his Ronin costume. The two fight with Jason continually shooting Scarecrow and they keeping going until Scarecrow injects Jason with fear toxin but it doesn't do anything due to Jason having been a hero and villain so he's seen a lot of things causing him to be fearless. this overwhelms Scarecrow and Jason kills him by throwing him into one of his pots of acid. The movie closes with Jason training with the Avengers in his Arkham Knight costume deciding the Knight could be a hero. In a post credits, It shows Eddie Brock, Jason's old friend being infected by the "Venom" Symbiote.